


Nightmare Dressed Like a Daydream

by BBCGirl657



Series: Actor One-shots [24]
Category: American Singers RPF, Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and Penelope have known each other for the better half of their lives thanks to Pete and Fall Out Boy. Patrick understands her and knows how to handle her. When the band goes hiatus, Penelope finds her feelings for Patrick growing into more than friendship. Will this relationship end like all the others? Can Patrick convince Penelope that she deserves to be loved and get her out of her own head? Watch how these two go from childhood friends to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare Dressed Like a Daydream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot takes place while the gang is still in high school.

Penelope slammed her lunch tray down, startling the boys. “I am so sick and tired of hearing about prom”, she snapped. 

“What? Upset because no one asked you?” Pete teased her.

“Even if I was, I wouldn’t tell you!” she snapped hitting Pete in the head with her apple.

“Damn. Fucking girls”, Pete muttered. 

“You know what? Here! I’m not hungry anyway!” she said shoving her food towards Andy and Joe. She stormed out the cafeteria. 

“Maybe someone should go after her”, Patrick said. 

“Nah, man. Just let her cool down”, Pete told him. 

Patrick looked at the chair where she was sitting and got up. 

“Trick!” Pete yelled, but Patrick kept walking. 

He found Penelope hiding in her locker. “Penelope?” he asked her. He saw her quickly wipe her cheeks and turned to him. 

“Hey ‘Trick. Sorry about what happened in the lunchroom”, she said. 

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering…if you didn’t have date to prom…would you…maybe…want to go with me?” he asked her. 

Penelope’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Her older brother’s best friend was asking her to prom. “Trick…” Penelope sighed. 

“As friends”, he said, “Nothing more”. 

Penelope blushed and bit her lip. “Okay”, she said. 

“Okay?” Patrick asked her, a huge smile on his face. 

“Yeah”, she said laughing. 

“Great!” he said and walked off back towards the lunchroom. He sat back down at the table. 

“What happened?” Pete asked him. 

“I have a date for prom”, he told them. 

“With who?” Andy asked. 

“Penelope”, Patrick said before he could stop himself. 

“Penelope? As in my sister Penelope?” Pete asked. 

Patrick paled, completely afraid that Pete was now going to beat the shit out of him. “As friends”, Patrick added, “I…I was just trying to help. It’s just that she was crying and…”

“She was crying?” Pete asked him. 

“I mean…doesn’t every girl want to go to prom? No matter who asks her?” Patrick asked. 

“I guess”, Pete said. He was quiet for the rest of the lunch period.

* * *

Patrick nervously waited in Penelope and Pete’s living room. 

“Dude, calm down”, Pete told him, “It’s just Penelope. And she should hurry her ass up!” 

“Fuck you, Pete!” the two heard her yell back. 

“Language!” their mother yelled at both of them. 

Penelope came down the stairs and the boys stood up. She was wearing a simple cocktail dress that she had picked up from the local thrift store and her converse. 

“You look beautiful”, Patrick told her, causing her to blush. 

“She looks okay”, Pete teased.

“I…uh…picked this up for you. Pete helped”, Patrick said holding the corsage out to her. 

Penelope took it out of the box and slipped it on. It matched the color of her dress perfectly.

They swung by Pete’s date’s house to pick her up and their mom dropped them off at the door. 

“Trick, do you think you could hold onto my phone for me?” Penelope asked him. 

Patrick blushed and said, “Sure”. He took her phone and slipped it into his pocket.

As they entered the gym, where the dance was being held, people immediately started staring and whispering.

“I’m going to go get us something to drink”, Patrick said and walked off. 

“Trick!” Penelope said, but he didn’t hear her over the music. 

_This was such a stupid idea,_ Patrick thought, ‘ _I shouldn’t even be here_ ’. Patrick found Pete at the punch bowl.

“Where’s Pen?” he asked. 

Patrick just shrugged. 

“Dude, this is prom. It’s supposed to be a party. So man up and ask my sister to dance”, Pete told him. 

Patrick made his way back over to Penelope, who was sitting at a table by herself. “I’m sorry”, Patrick said, “It’s just with everyone and everything…” 

“Trick, it’s fine. Really”, she told him, “Just…try to have some fun with me, okay?” 

Patrick nodded and helped her up. 

She led him out onto the dance floor.

“I can’t dance”, Patrick told her.

“You don’t have to know how”, she said.

* * *

The last song of the night was a slow dance. 

Patrick started to run away, but Penelope pulled him back.

“Please?” she asked him softly. 

He couldn’t say no to her and wrapped his arms back around her.

“Thank you”, she said as they swayed back and forth. 

“For what?” he asked her.

“For asking me. For being friends with my brother. Everything I guess”, she told him, “If you hadn’t asked me…” 

Patrick kissed her forehead and said, “I didn’t want you to regret not coming”. 

“Promise me one thing”, Penelope said.

“What?” he asked her. 

“Tonight, don’t try and kiss me”, she said. 

Patrick chuckled and said, “Don’t worry. I don’t like you like that”. 

“But I do want you to know that I love you Patrick. Like Pete”, she told him.

“I love you too, Pen”, he said.

* * *

When the dance was over, Penelope’s mother picked them up and drove them home. 

Pete immediately went into the house to clean up before bed, while Penelope and Patrick said goodbye on the porch.

“I had a really good time tonight”, Penelope told him. 

Patrick blushed and said, “I did too. I…I guess I’ll see you later”. He started to make his way down the steps, but Penelope stopped him. 

“Trick, wait”, she said. 

He turned and found her standing on the step above him. 

She placed her small hands on his cheeks and leaned down, kissing him. 

Patrick stood there frozen. 

Penelope softly pulled away. 

Patrick let out a shaky breath.

“Was that your first?” she asked him. 

Patrick nodded, his cheeks bright pink.

“Mine too”, she told him.

“I thought you said not to kiss you tonight?” Patrick asked her.

“I said _you_ couldn’t try and kiss me”, she said winking at him, “Goodnight Patrick”.

“Goodnight Penelope”, Patrick said. He watched her walk inside and heard the door lock. He walked home with a stupid smile on his face. 

Typical Penelope.


End file.
